


A prayer to the Moon Goddess or the lack thereof

by BetterYouThanMe



Series: Avatar One Shots [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, It's a bit AU, Regret, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterYouThanMe/pseuds/BetterYouThanMe
Summary: Yue is the Moon Goddess, and when a young maiden is going to get married they pray to Yue. Except for Suki who simply forgot. Normally Yue would forget about it and move on, but Suki is marrying Yue's first and only love, Sokka.Yue visits earth to check the wedding out.





	A prayer to the Moon Goddess or the lack thereof

Sokka proposed to Suki four years after Aang defeated Ozai. A year or so after they got married. They set a date, picked the venue, sent out invitations, made the seating chart, bought the flowers, picked their menu, and Suki got her dress.  
  
And during this whole process Suki was dancing on air. She was excited to marry the man she loved, but she forgot to do one simple thing: pray to the Moon Spirit.  
  
While the Moon Spirit represented the moon, she also represented maidens (women who were “untouched” so to speak). Typically, a young maiden would pray to the Moon Spirit for a healthy marriage and for her wedding to go well.  
  
Forgetting to do so was like slapping the Moon Spirit in the face. Disrespecting a powerful spirit or deity could cause many problems. Especially when the Moon Spirit was both.  
  
As mentioned above, the Moon Spirit was a Goddess before she came to earth and became a spirit. The whole process was long and boring, but leaving the spirit realm stripped Tui, the original Moon Goddess, of her deity-ness.  
  
When Tui deigned to join the mortals, she spent her time as a fish. She kept the world in balance and answered the prayers of the humans.  
  
One day a woman came to her pond, a baby in her hands. The child was dying. The baby, Yue, would be the world’s saving grace and so Tui granted her life. When Zhao attacked and killed Tui, which the mighty spirit foresaw, Yue became the new Moon Goddess.  
  
Since Yue was ascending from the human realm and not descending she became a deity and not a spirit.

Yue did fall in love once, but died before anything came of it. That man was Sokka, and the fact that his fiancée forgot to pray to her made everything worse.  
  
She didn’t really care if people didn’t ask for her blessing it was just an old tradition. One that the old Moon Spirit cared more about. Yue just snapped her fingers and changed the color of the flowers or something. Not anything to ruin a marriage.  
  
When the news reached her that Sokka was getting married she waited for her metaphorical phone to ring with Suki’s prayer. And when it didn’t ring she decided to pay the happy couple a visit.  
  
Yue noticed that the wedding was in Ba Sing Se and not on Kyoshi Island. She tried to tell herself that she didn’t care, but why have a wedding so close to your homeland and not pick it?  
  
Ba Sing Se seemed like the worst place to have a wedding. Or at least that’s the impression she got when she watched Sokka and the Gaang’s adventure there. Sure, the Upper Ring looked lovely this time of year with the cherry trees in bloom, but the air was still stale with the mantra “The war does not exist in Ba Sing Se”, no matter how long ago it was.  
  
A century of oppression didn’t wash away in a few years. The Fire Nation, under Zuko’s rule, was still trying to gain the trust of the other nations. People still closed their doors when anyone wearing red walked by.  
  
Yue assumed that they picked the park in Ba Sing Se because the “Jasmine Dragon” was across from it.  
  
When a line of girls, dressed in light green with pink accents, and trays of tea in their hands walked by Yue knew she was right. She walked up to the girl at the end of the line, touched her shoulder, and took her identity. The young tea girl slumped to the ground, and Yue had to use magic to save the tray of tea. Yue took the girl, using magic to lift her, to the little break room Iroh had made and set her down on the couch. Yue hustled back to the line of girls that she now looked like.

Yue decided she did not look good in green, not because it was one of the colors for Suki’s wedding, nor because it symbolized the Earth Kingdom, but because she was so accustomed to shades of blue and purple.   
  
Another thing that had Yue upset was everything about this wedding screamed Earth Kingdom. A wedding was about two families becoming one and only one side was being represented.  
  
Word for the wise: if you are going to disrespect a spirit by not praying to her the least you could do is plan the wedding right.  
  
Yue thought that maybe Sokka didn’t care about the decorations and maybe the other aspects of a Water Tribe wedding would be there. But no. The tea, food, and music were all Earth Kingdom.  
  
Maybe the vows would be Water Tribe or at least Sokka’s will be. Yue thought bouncing from foot to foot trying to see over the girl in front of her. The ceremony had started. Yue watched Suki walk down the aisle. She saw Sokka’s face light up, and the spirit couldn’t help but feel nauseous. Bile rose up her throat and no matter how hard she tried to push it down, it rose back up like a creature with claws that was trying to climb up a slippery slope.

Yue’s heart sunk when the vows were spoken. They were the typical Earth Kingdom vows.  
  
_I will be your rock_  
 _But I will resist being bent_  
 _No one will influence me_  
  
_I will take care of you_  
 _Just like our great King_  
  
_Green shall represent our growth_  
 _Gray will represent the storms that will pass_  
 _And Brown will show our strength_  
  
Personally, Yue thought the Water Tribe vows were better. She watched as Sokka said the verse. He was smiling but something was off. She could tell he would much rather be saying something else. He got the line that stated he would take care of her like the King before he stopped.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he said. Suki’s face broke as she began to fear the worst. Yue’s heart started to race. “I can’t say this.”  
  
Yue let out a noise of surprise. The redhead in front of her turned around with a stern look. Yue tried to school her emotions. She wanted him to say he still loved her and wanted to be with her, Yue and not Suki. Although she wasn’t sure how he could be with her, she still wanted it.  
  
“These vows I mean. They don’t feel right.” He took a paper out of his pocket. “I, uh, brought the vows that my dad wrote for my mom.”  
  
Yue’s heart fell and she could feel tears prickle her eyes. Hakoda did start to cry because he didn’t realize the vows he wrote so long ago still existed.  
  
“I tried to write my own but Dad’s is better.” He got some laughs for that remark.  
  
_Like the_ waves _I will be strong_  
 _I will not break_ like _the Ice_  
  
_Your burdens are now my burdens,_  
 _And your sorrows will be my sorrows_  
  
_Our children will grow up in a loving household_  
 _And I will care for you every day_  
  
_My beautiful Suki_  
 _You are my everything_  
 _You are the light that shines_  
 _On the path that I will take_  
  
_Your hand is the only one that_  
 _Will guide me_  
  
Yue backed away. She managed to slip out of the group of Tea girls. With a snap of her fingers she became herself again. The tea girl in the break room woke up, and walked out to take her place. The young girl would not remember Yue. She would only remember serving tea.

She couldn’t bring herself to ruin the wedding. It wouldn’t bring Sokka back to her and she couldn’t break his heart. She didn’t look back at the wedding until she was at her home in the sky.   
  
“To be or not to be, that is the question”. And in this case, the love between the Moon Goddess and the boy from the Southern Water Tribe was not to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Fanfiction.net page  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5665438/BetterYouThanMe
> 
> Also If you have a Fanficiton.net account and like writing for ATLA/LOK I made a writing competition: https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Avatar-The-Last-Writer-Competition/209605/


End file.
